Chocolate
by MaytheVampire
Summary: Remus, a day or two after hearing about Lily,James and Sirius.   Short story...


The lights in the dirty old subway station flickered on as heavy feet hit the floor slowly. One paw after the other a tall skinny half animal half human thing walked onto the platform. Slowly its puffs of air had died down and it began to shrink. Blood dripped from its face and slowly the image of a man appeared in the window of a passing train. No one was on board but lights that glowed harshly in his eyes. He was a tall skinny boy, bruised and cut up. His hair a complete mess as it fell in his blurry eyes. He stood there woozy for a moment then collapsed just as the last car to the train passed by. On the other side of the platform a woman in her late 20's stepped out of a small had black hair about shoulder length the tips an odd orange color her eyes were dark brown and she wore her uniform. Sighing she looked up at the dingy old cafe as she locked the door and turned around. She began to walk away when something caught her eye. A boy, from the looks of him he couldnt be more than 17 maybe 18. She looked around and saw no one "my boy are you alright?" she called out her voice sweet as honey as she took a step forword to the edge of the sidewalk. He looked up and inhaled through his nose like a dog would. His vision was still blurry but he saw the figure of the woman across from him. She noticed the blood running down his face and gasped. "are you hurt?" she asked as she crossed over to him. "s-stay away from me" he stammered as he stood up still a bit woozy. "you are bleeding young man, and in desperate need of clothing" He knew he was naked. Thats what usually happend after he had transformed. Tears stung his eyes from embarassment. She took off her work jacket, an over sized light brown trenchcoat. "Here cover up and come inside, lets get you cleaned up" she said sweetly as he looked at the coat she held out to him. He looked at her confused "you arent scared that i'll hurt you?" He asked, his voice portraying the hurt and betrayal of the nights before when he had heard the news of what happened to his friends James,Lily, and of his best friend Sirius. _  
>Remus had his friends James, Peter and even Lily when he was in hogwarts but he thought of Sirius as a best friend a brother even. He was the first person he had told about his "condition". Instead of running away from him like most people did he had said "thats nothing, I can change into a dog as well" with a wide grin that he usually wore. Which made Remus feel better oddly. Sirius had also helped him tell James and Peter. They had surprised him by being curious about it, asking him all sorts of questions about being a werewolf. Remus was so shocked he actually started to cry. That was the day he knew they would all be friends, or more like brothers forever. There was one exception though that same night he had turned, Sirius went with him and then turned into a dog when he had fully turned into a werewolf. They had ran around the forbidden forest a while until the moon was nearly out of the sky Remus could feel he was changing back but as soon as he felt it his animal instincts pulled him towords a scent. He ran after it almost loseing Sirius. He had run up to the small hut where hagrid was fast asleep in his bed and up to the bridge. Inside he saw a Skinny pale boy with greasy black hair and a larger than normal nose. As soon as Remus saw him so did the boy that he knew to be Severus Snape he started to reach for his wand. Remus could feel the transormation begin to change his back to his human form. Severus watched wide eyed at Remus who could start to be recognized now. Severus looked confused at him as a black dog trotted up but started to growl. Severus Looked at Remus discusted then at the dog who quickly shifted into Sirius Black. Severus grimmaced at them "wh-what-" his voice was shaky. Sirius quickly took off his robe and gave it to Remus who was stareing at Severus fear filling his face. Sirius, Remus and Severus stood there and stared at eachother for a few seconds.<p>

"Sn-Severus please don't tell anyone" Remus whispered just loud enough for Severus to hear. He looked at him like he was mad "you are joking right?" his voice was bitter like acid to them. Sirius rubbed his arms from the cold "Please Severus, we'll do anything, he will be sent away if people found out" Sirius begged. Remus was silent, his heart beating fast. "why shouldn't I? it would get rid of at least you two, since you are an animal as well Black!" They exchanged sad glances "Severus please let us pass, dont tell anyone a-and we wont pick on you anymore" Remus pleaded even more. Sirius looked at remus then at Severus "wait, why are you out here at this time of night?" He looked around at the spot when Severus had been it looked like flowers were there but severus stepped infront of them and they vanished out of his sight. "that is none of your bussiness Black" he snapped at him. He glared at them but looked wary when Remus dropped to his knees "Severus please, i dont even want to be what I am...I just want to be normal" Severus thought of all the times James and his buddies had picked on him but found none that he had been in, Remus would sit back and laugh instead of helping either James or Severus. He gave a heavy sigh then looked at Sirius who had on some occasions been a help to him even if he was picking on him at those instants. "fine...i wont tell anyone" Remus looked up at him, his eyes full of hope "r-really?" Severus looked at both of them a glare started to grow on his face. "IF! you promise you wont pick on me anymore...I would also like it if you tell Potter to stop" Sirius tried to hide a smile "i dont know about him, but we will try" Severus looked down at his feet and stepped aside for them to pass. "Thanks Snape" Sirius said while running passed a rush of victory surging through him. Remus paused for a second next to Severus "thank you Severus...I owe you" he whisperd then began running after Sirius. _

After school was finished they had all kept in touch, except for Peter to them he just dropped off the face of the planet. The Hurt of their loss was multiplied by the fact that Remus was now alone. He slowly reached for the jacket as he watched her warm expression "why would I be, you aren't on drugs are you boy?" she asked. He shook his head while examining the jacket and slowly putting it on. She smiled at him and turned to walk back to the cafe. Thats when he smelled why he was there, The scnt of death lingered around her. He began to follow her when she stopped "are you hungry?" He was focusing on her so much he hadn't noticed his stomach was growling loudly. He felt his face grow warm as she giggled "a bit yes. but i haven't any money" She waved him off "thats alright i'm a little hungry as well i'll just go cook up something" She unlocked the door and opened the door for him. He warily stepped in and off to the side. It was dark in there but he could see pretty well. She flipped on the lights and his eyes adjusted as soon as they did. She blinked a few times to get used to the light then walked over to the counter. He watched as she went behind the counter and out of sight. She came back and shrugged "these might be a little to small but, they are clothes" She was carrying Black Jeans and a black v neck long sleeved shirt. She handed them to him. "i do have uhm...mens underwear in the back but i'll let you pick them out...i get many temporary employees down here so i keep these things stocked i just havent gotten anyone as tall as you" She waited for him to walk to her. He walked slowly almost scared to her. "just through those doors, and the restroom is to the right" she handed the clothes to him and he stared at the doors forcing his feet to walk. The memories were catching up to him. He went into the back room where clothes were sorted neatly in stacks he found a black pair of boxers then walked to the bathroom. He changed quickly, the pants fitting almost perfectly while the shirt was slightly tight around his waist.

He walked out into the main dinning area where the woman was waiting. She was sitting with her head on in her hands. "i'm sorry for any trouble i've caused you..." She jumped up he was more quiet then he thought. "oh, no trouble at all, i totally forgot" She stood up and walked over to him "I'm Alexandria" She looked up at him for the first time since outside "oh, lets get that all cleaned up and dressed before you ruin the shirt" she turned to get something. He was shocked how fast she was moving "i-i um Im Remus" She returned to him with a few wet towels and bandages. "It's nice to meet you Remus" She smiled up at him. She was shorter than him by at least a foot. He was 6 foot 3 and she must be 5 foot 4 at the most. She reached up with the towel when he stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. "dont..." he flinched away. She looked up at him curious and confused. "well it needs to be cleaned before it gets infected, how did you get it in the first place? and why were you naked?" He didnt answer instead he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She sighed and lightly skipped over handing the towel to him. He looked at it then up at her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she looked at him then sat in the chair across from him "because you look like you've had a rough day" Remus scoffed "rough life actually" he gently took the towel from her then started to wipe the blood away from his face. The cut was visible now and she gasped. "What did that?" She watched as he wiped the last bit of blood off his neck. "what would youlike to eat?" She stood up happily he watched her as she walked over behind the kitchen and appeared in the window. He noticed she looked familliar but he couldnt remember where he'd seen her before. "anything is fine, he saw the towel soaked with blood in his hand and closed his eyes trying to remember where he had gotten the cut no doubt it would leave yet another scar he did not want.

about 20 minutes later, and three different topics completely covered she brought out steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and corn. "here" She placed the plate of food infront of him and then she placed a bowl of soup on her side. "i figured you would be a steak guy" she said with a little hum as he quickly picked up the fork and knife and ate the meat as fast as he could. She ate her soup and talked in between bites. She talked about how she got this small cafe and how her parents had died a few years ago. When she got ont that subject He stopped eating. Chills ran up and down his spine as she spoke about how they died. "They died in a fire right after i moved out, but since it wasn't their fault I got both their money and whatever was left from the fire and whatever the governmet would give me since the fire started from some electrical thing" She only ate half of her soup when she stopped talking. "i'm sorry..." he couldnt find any other words to say and he was happy he had her to ocupy his mind for now at least. "so enough about me, what about you?" she looked up at him. His mind went black when he finally got a good look in her eyes. She had the same eyes as Sirius. He looked away and felt his heart ache. "whats wrong?" she asked concerned. "it's nothing...my life isn't that interesting" he paused for a second to stand up. "wheres the sink?" he asked avoiding her eyes. She stood up as well "i got it" she went to grab the plates from him when he turned away from her. "let me do this, you've been too kind to a complete stranger" She looked at him "well of course i would be, strangers are just friends you havent met yet, plus i believe everyone is good at heart, and believe that what ever they do is for the better" she said. He was turned away from her but she could tell he was crying. "whats wrong?" She reached out to him but he moved away and to the door to the kitchen. "you can just leave it in there, I have to come back tomorrow morning anyway" She heard him place the plates on the counter then there was a silent pause. "Remus?" She asked he came out of the kitchen and quickly walked by her. "thank you for everything...I...I have to leave now i'm getting a headache" she watched him as he held his head and stumbled to the door "i have chocolate, that should help it" she quickly went to the counter and reached over, she found a chocolate bar and tossed it to him. He caught it turning it in his hand. "why chocolate?" he asked after a moment. "because" she started "it brings happiness...or a bit of a safe feeling to anyone who needs it" He nodded, giving her the best smile he could work up thanking her again he left.

When he stepped onto the subway platform he looked around, seeing no one he held out his hand and whispered "appareo" soon a wand started to appear in the palm of his hand. He turned around and saw through the window Alexandria cleaning up the left over mess. He raised his wand and and whispered "Obliviate" white light appeared from the tip of his wand and she froze in place. He made sure jsut to wipe the memory of him away and nothing else. When he was done he put his wand in his back pocket, covered the part that stuck out with his shirt and walked away. The headache he had was turning into a migrain. He looked down at his hand, the chocolate bar still wrapped in its wrapper. He stopped walking for a moment and opened it. He warily took a bite of it and almost immidiatly felt better. He turned around just in time to see Alexandria stepping out onto the platform. He quickly walked off into the dark.


End file.
